Null and Void
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: When Naruto was told that he had cancer, he didn't feel anything. : YAOI, SasuNaru. : SEQUEL "Touched"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** YAOI (SasuNaru); fluff. Not a very happy story, no. _Not_ a corny ending (hate those). I think you'll like it if you give it a chance.

**Dedicated to: ****Shenmi meiren**. I know it's not what you probably wanted now that you're bedridden, but it's the best I could do on one night.

**Null and Void**

When Uzumaki Naruto was told that he had cancer, he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel angry, because who was he supposed to blame? He didn't feel shocked or surprised, because he had understood what those wanton bruises on his legs meant. He didn't feel sad either, because that just wasn't his thing.

No, Naruto went home like always. He took a cab to his apartment, seeing as his immune system was so bad that he couldn't take a bus or the train from the hospital. He paid the driver and then went upstairs to his unusually clean apartment.

He had calmly done what he usually did. He ate dinner, slept and then woke up as usual the next morning to go to work and meet his friends. He told them why he had been busy, but failed to tell them that tiny detail. That he had cancer.

It wasn't until he was standing in the shower, a few weeks later, that he panicked. In his hand he held a big tuft of bright blonde hair, coming from his head. He screamed. He screamed loud and clear until his throat went dry and he couldn't make another sound.

Tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the water. He had known that this would happen, so why did he react this way? The doctors had told him that he would loose hair during the chemotherapy.

His bright, blonde, beautiful hair...

UAUAUA

Dressed in grey sweatpants, he walked across the room to the front door. Before opening the door and letting in whoever had knocked so forcefully on his door, he put on the green t-shirt in his hands and grabbed the blue baseball cap that lay on the table next to the door.

He unlocked the door and let it slid open, slowly. He put on a big grin when he noticed that his childhood friend, Haruno Sakura, had been the one knocking on his door. Her green, alert eyes roamed over his body.

"Why are you wearing a baseball cap? Since when do you care about sports?" She hissed at him, shoving him out of the way to let herself inside. He watched her kick off her shoes before disappearing out of the hall.

He closed the door, not bothering to lock it this time, and walked after the pink-haired woman. She was already making tea in the kitchen when he entered, and she didn't bother to face him as she continued to speak.

"Lee asked me out on a date – again." Her voice was softer now. She didn't need to turn around to understand that Naruto had nodded. "I said no – again… I also, kind of, like, you know, mentioned…that you were my boyfriend." Her last words were quiet and rushed. If Naruto hadn't been standing behind her, he wouldn't have heard.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, confused. He blew one of the few tufts of hair he still had out of his eyes. The baseball cap was itching slightly, but he only wore it when he was around other people.

"Because I'm tired of him asking me out. Why can't he get it that I'm in love with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto groaned. He had never met this "Sasuke-kun" in real life, but he was so tired of that name. Sakura could go on and on about Uchiha Sasuke for hours, even if Naruto fell asleep during that time.

Sasuke-kun did this, Sasuke-kun said so, Sasuke-kun wore that.

"Oi, Naruto?" Sakura waved her hand in front of beautifully blue eyes. She smiled when he snapped out of his daze and looked her over once. "You look thinner than last time I came over. If you're going on a diet you should really stop it, because you look…sick."

Naruto paled. He smacked his tongue. Sakura took his distress as offence and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, you used to have really nice abs, but now I can almost see your ribs. Tell me, are you on the diet Ino started a few months ago?"

Naruto shook his head. "I…started jogging." He nodded once as she turned around, believing every word coming out of his mouth. "Really effective."

"Mou," Sakura whined as she poured the tea into two cups. She opened one of the cabins and reached for the sugar, adding some in her own cup. She brought the tea to the table and sat down, gesturing for Naruto to sit down immediately. "I really liked your abs, Naruto."

_Yeah, I liked them too. _

"Whatever," she said. She put the cup to her lips and sipped on the hot liquid. "Your choice. You're my best friend, no matter what. And right now I need you to pretend to be my perfect boyfriend whenever Lee is close."

Naruto nodded. Sakura didn't seem to notice how his hand was shaking when he raised the cup to his lips. He had to grip the fragile cup with both hands to make sure that he wouldn't drop it. That would be embarrassing.

They sat in silence for a while, before Sakura got restless. Normally, Naruto would already have gone restless – only a month ago he wouldn't have been able to have this kind of calm, nice conversation. He would have climbed on the walls, wanting to have something to do. Now he didn't have that kind of endless energy; he was tired from just walking up the stairs.

"I need to get going. I'm actually heading for work. Do you want to come with me? It must have been ages ago since you hung out with me _outside_ this apartment!"

"I think I'll pass," Naruto muttered. He watched Sakura put the cup in the dishwasher before exiting the room. Naruto stood up, ignoring the fact that he had merely tasted his tea. He followed her, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her put on a jacket and her shoes.

"I'll call you about the sweatshirt you forgot at my place," Sakura said, fixing her hair. "I know how much you love it."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." He pecked her cheek gently. She let out a breathy giggle and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his cheek. The kiss she gave him was wet, and her pink lip gloss stayed on his cheek. "Bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Naruto!" She opened the door and left.

UAUAUA

Sakura didn't call.

UAUAUA

Naruto was feeling rather down. His chemotherapy was done. He was done with the chemo, yet it didn't feel good. He had managed to hide his cancer to all of his friends for months and months; passing his absence at parties and gatherings as a horrible cold.

He had gone to a hair dresser yesterday. The woman that had fixed his awful hair had been understanding, cutting away the ugly parts and trying to remain as much as possible of the new hair.

His new hair.

Yes. Instead of having blonde and soft hair in a ruffled style that had always been his image, he now had very light blonde hair in a short cut. He looked like a Nazi. The only things missing were his boots and uniform and Hitler would have been happy to have him join Hitler's Jugend.

It was almost a month ago since he had seen Sakura the last time.

For a while he had wondered if she had found out about his disease and felt betrayed when he didn't tell her. But then Inuzuka Kiba and some other people started to visit him once or twice every other weekend. He guessed that they felt guilty, knowing that he was pushing away all the others unconsciously and unwillingly.

It wasn't until one month and a week after Sakura had left him all alone with the promise that she would call, that he heard from her. She sent an email.

UAUAUA

_Your sweatshirt is at my place. It'll come around noon tomorrow. Be at home._

_Sakura._

UAUAUA

Around noon the next day, Naruto didn't wear his beloved baseball cap. No, he would tell her the truth as soon as she opened the door. As soon as the door was opened, he would say it, he would tell her.

She would feel hurt because he didn't tell her from the beginning; she would feel sad because he was sick; she would feel guilty because she didn't notice. She would probably be angry too, because she reacted that way when she was scared. And she would be scared to lose him. She would.

But he would tell her that it was just a phase, that he would be healthy again in a year or two. He would be fine…

Around noon, Naruto opened the door. Without hesitating and stumbling over the words, he said:

"I have cancer."

He was met by silence.

Looking up, he was shocked when he didn't see Sakura by the door. Instead, standing there was a God. It had to be a God, because no human could be that beautiful.

Porcelain skin. So different from Naruto's naturally tan complexion. Dark, narrow eyes. Not open and bright like Naruto's, but alluring and mysterious. The man's hair…oh, how Naruto envied the man for his hair. It was dark, long bangs in the front and spiky in the back. It seemed to glitter blue in the light from the open window.

He realised that this had to be...

"Sasuke-kun."

The man nodded once. He seemed to be at loss of words, with what the way his lips stayed in a thin line and his eyes flickered down to the floor. Naruto felt a lump appear in his throat. It hurt.

Sakura wasn't there – she didn't want to be his best friend anymore.

The man – _Sasuke-kun _– had a beautiful voice too. Dark and low, soft like silk and yet filled with cold emotions, as he spoke, "I have your sweater."

That was when Naruto broke down and cried.

He fell to his knees in front of the man, hiding his beautiful face in his hands and crying silently. It didn't bother him that the man was a total stranger who was only sent to bring his sweater.

Did this mean that Sakura had finally captured Sasuke-kun's heart?

He didn't know for how long he cried, but he knew that he wouldn't stop for a long time. Big, big tears rolled down on his cheeks, making his hands wet as he hid his face in them.

He let out a surprised gasp when he felt strong arms wrap around his pathetic, fragile form, but he didn't stop crying.

The arms embracing him were strong, and he leaned his forehead against a broad shoulder, gripping the stranger's jacket. He didn't care if he gave the other man illusion of being weak; sobbing like this.

The stranger stood up, pulling Naruto up with him. Naruto's legs were shaking slightly, but the man supported him, pressing him closer to that warm, strong body. He let himself be led, still crying against the man's shoulder.

"Don't cry," Sasuke spoke lowly into Naruto's short hair. It was more of an order than a try to comfort. Naruto could feel the man's big hands trembling faintly as he put the on Naruto's shoulders, pushing the blonde away slightly so that they could look on each other. Naruto forced himself to blink away the tears, so that he could see the man better.

Sasuke's hair... It looked so soft, silky...

Naruto reached out his hand, burying it in Sasuke's raven locks. The other man didn't seem to mind, only bringing his hand up to put it over Naruto's.

Sasuke's gaze never left him, refusing to look away from the vulnerable, blonde man. "What can possibly be so horrible that you have to cry?" The man asked, and now his voice was softer. It wasn't a demand to know anymore, but a simple question.

Naruto held in a sob, biting his lip and sniffing to keep the tears inside. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He tried, but nothing came.

Nothing.

"Poor you," Sasuke whispered. Sasuke's calloused hand caressed his cheek. "Poor Naruto..."

It was no pity or mockery in the man's voice, just a caring tone. Such a caring tone... And they had just met. He looked over the man, trying to see his sweater.

"Don't worry; it's left in the hall. I'll get it for you." Sasuke more or less forced Naruto to sit down on the sofa – making the blonde wonder when they had gotten into the living room – and he left.

He left Naruto sitting on the sofa, cold and shaking like a leaf. Sasuke's body warmth had been nice, and that dark scent the man gave off...

Sasuke came back and sat down next to Naruto. "Here it is." Sasuke helped Naruto put on the black sweater. It was soft over Naruto's skin, but it was too big and it smelled different.

He could understand that it was too big; he really could, but... he wished that Sasuke could read his mind again and explain why his beloved sweater smelled like lemons. But the man didn't, and Naruto didn't ask.

They just sat there, Sasuke hugging him tight, and Naruto started crying again.

UAUAUA

Naruto woke up, feeling better than he had done in a long time. It was early, he could tell from the orange light coming from his window. At first, he thought that he felt good because he had told Sakura about his disease. But yesterday crashed upon him when he smelled the scent of lemons.

He looked around, his eyelids heavy, and noticed that he was fully dressed. He was wearing his black sweater; his favourite sweater with his last name written in white, bold letters over the back.

He looked over to the side, noticing the dress shirt that was folded and put on the other side of his bed. Frowning, he climbed out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom. He ignored the sounds emitting from the kitchen and instead walked to the bathroom for a morning visit.

He cleaned off and then found himself standing in front of that mirror. He stayed there for minutes, just staring at himself. He looked just like he had done for the last couple of weeks – short and blonde hair; blue and tired eyes; the corners of his mouth pointing down.

It took him a few seconds to gather enough courage to walk into his own kitchen. The sight before him was nothing but surprising, maybe a little pleasing. He never ate breakfast anymore, since it had become a habit from when he couldn't keep it in his stomach.

But there Sasuke – Sakura's Sasuke-kun – was, standing shirtless and waiting for the tea to be done. He jerked a little in surprise when he spotted Naruto, but said nothing. It seemed that it would be Naruto's turn to speak today.

"Thank you."

Both flinched of the sound of Naruto's voice. Raspy, hoarse – awfully unused.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, repeating his words yet again, "thank you."

Sasuke shook his head, his bangs swaying with his head slightly. Naruto felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach. Such an ugly feeling.

"Don't thank me. I simply did what I was told."

Naruto's expression didn't change. He looked just like he had done for such a long time – his eyes dull; the corners of his mouth pointing down. "You were told to come with my sweater, hug me and comfort me while I was behaving like the biggest baby on Earth?" His tone was laced with sarcasm, and he hated it.

"No." Sasuke didn't seem upset with his ungrateful manner. "I was told to get here with your sweater. I just thought that no one would mind if I took sometime for you. When was the last time someone ever cared for you?"

Naruto understood that the man was just being honest; painfully and disgustingly honest. Naruto hated honesty. It didn't take you anywhere. Yet, the man before him had spoken nothing but honesty since he appeared on Naruto's doorstep last day.

Not that they had talked or anything; Naruto had been busy crying like the stupid child he felt like.

Sasuke turned his back against Naruto, and the blonde just blinked a couple of times. He suddenly felt very weak, as if he had been the one comforting a hopeless, cancer-sick person last night. He sat down by the table, hiding his face in his hands.

He heard Sasuke putting down two cups on the table before him, before pouring some hot water in them. The other man sat down in front of him, absently playing with the tea bag.

"It's okay now." The voice wasn't as careful or loving as one expected it to be when saying such a comforting sentence. Sasuke's voice was monotone, not soft at all. "There's no need to feel sorry for yourself anymore. It's okay."

Naruto looked up, seeing that Sasuke wasn't even looking at him. He let out a shaky breath, ready to defend himself. Sasuke spoke up first.

"Would you like to do something today?"

"...Fine."

UAUAUA

Around four o'clock the three days later, Naruto got home to his lifeless apartment. It didn't look like it had done when he had left it earlier this morning.

He had left it cosy, warm and safe. His apartment had been all those things when he left with Sasuke to the new museum that no one visited on weekdays.

Now when he entered, his apartment didn't have that warm and cosy feeling anymore. It felt small and empty. Everything was so impersonal that it could rather be a hotel room than a home.

He felt Sasuke's breath in his neck as he looked his living room over once more.

"It doesn't look the same now, does it?" Sasuke's voice tickled his ear, and he closed his eyes. "I wouldn't want to live here either."

"Shut up," Naruto whispered. Even though he had gotten used to Sasuke during these three days that they had been hanging out and such things, he would never get used to Sasuke's need of being close. "Shut up."

"Why?" Sasuke provoked. "Why do you want me to shut up? Is it because you've listened to me the entire day, telling you about all those art works at the museum? Or because you're not used to hear other people's opinions anymore?"

"Shut up!" Naruto turned around so fast that he almost fell. Sasuke gripped his wrist to keep him standing. "It's empty..."

"It is, isn't it? I would feel so alone if I had to stay here longer than a week. Wouldn't you?"

If it was one thing Naruto knew that Sasuke liked doing, it was provoking and testing him. He wanted to see how far he could go before Naruto snapped or simply broke down crying. It had happened more than once during these three days together.

And Sasuke's honesty was killing him. Sasuke never lied, but always spoke the truth, and it hurt more than any lie could do. Because Naruto's truth – Naruto's reality – hurt. It was so worthless and pitiful that he didn't even want it.

He had pushed away all his friends; making them believe that he hated them and that they weren't good enough for him. Not even his doctor liked him because of his cynical personality.

Naruto looked up on Sasuke, feeling that twinge in his stomach again, and he blinked. He was pretty sure that the twinge was jealousy – because Naruto so dearly wanted Sasuke's hair.

If Naruto got hair – real hair, not the stupid hair he had now – maybe he would go back to normal. Maybe he would become his happy, cheerful self again.

He wanted to show Sasuke that personality. He wanted to know if Sasuke would like the old Naruto better than the new one.

In fact, Naruto wasn't so sure that Sasuke liked him at all. Maybe Sakura had just told him to hang out with Naruto because she felt guilty for letting him push her away. The question that had been swirling in his mind ever since Sasuke came with his sweater had to be asked.

"Are you together with Sakura?"

Sasuke blinked once, hiding any kind of surprise that could have been there. "I assure you that I will never date Haruno Sakura. So no, we aren't together."

Naruto nodded once, taking Sasuke's word. Sasuke wouldn't lie about these kinds of things either.

"Are you gay?"

Sasuke didn't blink to hide his surprise; instead he took a step back. "Why question my sexual orientation?"

"Because I'm curious." It was true, and it surprised Naruto much more than anything had done the last months. He was curious. He hadn't been curious since he lost hair – his will to live.

UAUAUA

It started to look a little more appealing.

A little more...cosy.

The warm and safe feeling was slowly coming back to his apartment. It didn't feel like the little sanctuary where he had hidden from his friends since he got cancer. This was a nicer feeling added to his apartment.

Instead of being clinically clean; there was now two tea cups that needed to be washed on the counter.

Instead of having that hotel room feeling; there were now a few DVDs gracing the living room floor and a half-filled popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

Instead of having a depressed blonde laying in it; there were now two people sleeping in the big bed.

Naruto was lying on his side, staring out through the window. The corners of his mouth weren't pointing down, but they weren't pointing up either. He was looking neutral; not tired, not sad; but neutral.

Sasuke had commented this; his changed facial expression. From the depressed mask he had gone to neutral in the matter of two weeks. Sasuke had said that it was a positive change – because the healthier Naruto looked, the more attractive did he look.

Naruto had never been so happy in his life. Yet he didn't even smile.

UAUAUA

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out. "Have you seen my sweater?"

"Sofa," Sasuke grunted. Naruto walked out of the bedroom, finding his new favourite sweater on the sofa.

Don't get him wrong – he still loved his black sweater from when he was still muscular and good-looking – but there was something enchanting about this sweater too. It was navy blue, a little too wide over the shoulders and it was too long, reaching the middle of his thighs.

And it belonged to Sasuke.

They had known each other for almost a month now. It was getting warmer outside, and soon they wouldn't have to wear more than sweaters – spring turning into summer.

And now Sasuke more or less lived in Naruto's apartment. The blonde had only questioned it once, and had gotten the simple reply "because I like being near you."

As if he hadn't noticed.

Sasuke didn't look like a touchy-feely person, and maybe he really wasn't, but he was always close to Naruto. Breathing in his neck; whispering things in his ears; an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way; holding his wrist when they were walking.

Maybe Sasuke was just an intimate person. Naruto didn't know, for he hadn't seen Sasuke with other people than himself. He knew that Sasuke had a family, a few friends, but he had never met them or seen them other than on photographs gracing Sasuke's apartment's walls.

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked back to his bedroom, crawling up on the bed next to the sleepy Uchiha. He sat down, waiting for Sasuke to turn around and send one of those nasty glares at him. As predicted, Sasuke soon rolled over to face the blonde. The glare didn't affect Naruto's mood. Instead he spoke, "why haven't I met any of your friends?"

Sasuke looked mildly surprised and sat up. As always, Sasuke's answer was honest. "Because they won't like you."

"Why wouldn't they like me?"

"Because you're weaker than them."

UAUAUA

It took Naruto a few days to adjust to the _thought _of being weak. He knew that he was pathetic and pitiable, but he had never thought of the word _weak_ to describe himself.

It sounded so wrong.

Uzumaki Naruto. Weak. Uzumaki Naruto was weak.

He had never been told that he was weak. He had always been such a strong person – both emotionally and physically. He had played tennis, soccer, baseball and gone to the gym. But that was before.

He had gone from hot, well-trained blonde to weak.

Was it all because of his cancer? Because of his frail immune system? Because he had been tired all the time?

He had never really wondered why he had stopped training at the gym. He could have gone to the gym around the corner, which was always empty between four and five, when everybody was getting home from work.

Since he couldn't figure it out himself, he decided to ask the only man that could possibly know. The only man that had ever cared for him to this extent. Sasuke.

He sat down in the sofa, close to the Uchiha, and waited for Sasuke to tear his gaze from the uninteresting animal show. It was funny, really, how Sasuke had just barged in to leave a sweater, but ended up staying for over a month. Very funny.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why am I weaker than them?"

Sasuke groaned. "You're still thinking about that? Stupid you." Sasuke sighed, putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders to pull him even closer.

Naruto gave him a look. "Tell me."

"You're weaker than them because they would think so. You look so fragile, Naruto..." Sasuke brought up his other hand, caressing Naruto's cheek. "Like a little china doll. As if you could break from one simple touch." Sasuke's hand went further down, over Naruto's neck.

The blonde's breath hitched as Sasuke ran his thumb over his lips. "Stop it, Sasuke." He gripped Sasuke's wrist, trying to get the hand away from his lips. Sasuke's hand was making him feel...dizzy.

Sasuke removed his hand with a sigh. "Because they would judge you – just like I did – and deem you unworthy me. They would think that I deserved better, because you're not rich, you're not beautiful..." Sasuke stopped there.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha, wanting to hear more.

"But Naruto." Sasuke gave a small smile. "They would be wrong. No one weak would survive cancer without friends and family. No weak person would push his friends away so that they didn't have to feel pain. They would be wrong, because you are beautiful."

Naruto felt a tug on the corner of his mouth, and soon his neutral face felt unbearable. Sasuke gave him a surprised and confused look, wondering what was so funny that Naruto actually gave a crooked, vague smile.

Sasuke answered the smile by giving his own little smirk, even though he had no idea why Naruto was smiling from the start.

UAUAUA

"Naruto…"

No respond.

"Naruto? Naruto, wake up."

Naruto shifted, mumbling a string of curses as he snuggled closer to the warmth that Sasuke was radiating. "What?" He grunted out.

"I've realised something."

"Good for you." Naruto opened his eyes when Sasuke poked his ribs. "What?" He glared at the taller man, sitting up. When Naruto sat up, he was still a bit shorter. It irked him somewhat, but not too much – he knew that even though he was shorter, Sasuke would never consider him submissive or weak.

"I have realised something," Sasuke repeated. He waited for Naruto to ask what.

"What did you realise?"

"I'm in love with you."

Naruto blinked. Well, he had known that Sasuke was gay – otherwise the Uchiha would have answered a simple 'no' on his question all those weeks ago. "You're in love...with me?"

"Yes."

"And you just realised?" Naruto didn't know whether to punch Sasuke for waking him up in the middle of the night to tell him that. Maybe he should have been surprised – and scared, because he had always considered himself straight – but he was neither. He wasn't even a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Hm." Naruto lay down again, pulling the covers up over his cold body again. "Wake me up one more time and you'll loose your arms."

Sasuke didn't wake him up again, but instead lay down and snuggled up next to him.

UAUAUA

Now that he thought about it, his life had come to circulate around Sasuke. He stopped living when Sasuke left for work in the morning, and he started living again when Sasuke came back.

That was seven hours in the middle of the day he felt dead.

Nothing had changed between them since Sasuke's little confession. They carried on as they had from the start; Sasuke being brutally honest and Naruto being the cynical bitch he had been since he lost his hair.

So it was with that dead feeling inside that he walked to the gym around the corner. When he walked inside, to the receptionist, he still felt dead. She looked him over once before giving a smile.

"Welcome to Maito Gym, how can I help you, sir?"

He told her that he needed to train, but that his immune system wouldn't allow him to be in when the local was filled with people. She seemed to understand, with what her smile never disappearing and her eyes glittering when she listened.

"Then I recommend that you come around half past four – that's when most leave, because the aerobics start around then. No one really wants to be around when they come."

"Why not?" Naruto found himself curious – but by now it wasn't strange for him to be curious. It didn't feel strange anymore.

"Because they're old, grumpy ladies," she admitted with a giggle. "So, here's our card. Come by tomorrow if you like. I work all day, every day."

UAUAUA

"Goodbye, Ino-san!" Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked towards the exit.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun!" She smiled back as he exited. He didn't notice how sour her expression became when he exited without having asked her out – again.

It took him around two minutes to get to his apartment, where Sasuke waited for him. He jogged up the stairs, having better condition now that he had been training for almost four weeks.

He opened his door, dumping his bag on the floor. "Sasuke?" He walked into the kitchen, where he found Sasuke. The Uchiha gave him a solemn look. Naruto wondered what had happened now.

When Sasuke didn't move away from his place, leaning on the counter, not moving a muscle. Naruto became a little worried. He walked up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"This is wrong." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's back, caressing. "We can't be friends anymore."

Naruto looked up, terrified. "Wha-what?" He fisted Sasuke's shirt, burying his nose in Sasuke's chest.

"Because I don't know for how long I will be able to keep my hands to myself. If I keep staying here...It'll start innocently – I'll let my hands stay a little too long on your beautiful body; then I'll try to get you to kiss me, using cheap tricks to get you to touch me. And then it'll end up in rape."

Naruto blinked. "You would never rape me."

"Who knows? Maybe you're just that irresistible?" Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips. "See? It's already starting."

Naruto snorted. "Even if you were high on Viagra, you still wouldn't rape me."

Sasuke watched him in silence, a small smile soon gracing his handsome face. "Do you trust me that much?"

"I do," Naruto blurted out. "I really do…trust you."

They stayed silent, only hearing the quiet hum from the refrigerator and the bubbles from the water boiling calmly behind them.

"Naruto... I trust you too." With that said, Sasuke leaned down. His nose brushed against Naruto's, and Naruto's breath hitched upon the feeling against Sasuke's lips against his cheek. "I trust you to tell me to stop when it gets uncomfortable."

Naruto nodded slowly as Sasuke's hands wandered down over his butt to the insides of his thighs, caressing through the fabric. Sasuke's lips were soft against his ear, and Naruto loved hearing the Uchiha's voice, whispering things only to him.

"If I could," Sasuke breathed hotly. "I would make love to you right here, right now. I would push you up against the fridge, kissing all over your body." Sasuke's pale lips travelled over his neck, down to his visible collarbones. "Then I would kneel down, unzipping your pants..."

"Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto, not really knowing what he was doing, pressed his lips against Sasuke's. They shared a kiss. But it was not what he had expected.

The kiss wasn't nearly as perfect, romantic and beautiful as he had thought it would be, seeing as Sasuke was so calm and flawless.

Instead their kiss was wild, heated and filled with so many emotions that Naruto nearly whimpered. He kept all sounds inside, yet his gasps and sharp exhales could be heard perfectly well whenever Sasuke broke apart to kiss him somewhere else.

He closed his eyes, only to have them snap open seconds later when long fingers ranked through his hair. He put his hands on Sasuke's chest, pushing the taller man away.

"No," he breathed out. "Not now."

Sasuke only gave a curt nod before leaving the room.

**The End**

**A/N:** Sequel is in the making, so keep an eye on my profile, or simply add me to 'author alert'.

Reviews much appreciated! Constructive critism is craved. I'd love to hear what y'all thought! Thank you for reading!


End file.
